Stressful Comforts
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: While undercover Travis starts to notice some things about Wes. Deciding he needs an expert he talks to Alex only to get a shock. Now he has to find out the truth before it's too last for his partner. Light slash tones. Nothing too big. Read warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Not very long, but I like it. Hope you do too!

**Warnings: Anorexia/Bulimia.**

I own nothing. Please, review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Come on, Wes," Travis whined, "It'll be fun, Baby."

We had been working undercover for almost two weeks now and in that amount of time I found myself reaching for my gun more times than I remembered. It didn't bother me Travis and I were pretending to be gay. It didn't bother me that everyone in group thought we were together, except Dr. Ryan of course. It didn't bother me that Alex thought we were together. Hell, I didn't even care that at times it was like he and I were together.

No, the thing I couldn't take was him touching me. It was one thing at work. We'd be fighting if he touched me and he wouldn't be able to tell that something was off as we did our best to beat each other. Now though we couldn't do that.

Not pretending to be the _loving _couple we are. Nope, we didn't even get to say we're cops. Travis was a mechanic at one of his brothers shops and I was a chest at a local restaurant with one other guy.

Then there was the fact that we had moved into house. Don't get me wrong it was a nice house. One I wouldn't mind owning myself. That was the problem. I didn't own the house. I didn't even get a say in the house.

Travis saw this was an option, knew I'd like it, and said yes with ought ever saying a word to me, but that was typical Travis, wasn't it? He might have the best intentions, but hell if he lets anyone else in on the master plan forming in that head of his.

Still, that wasn't the worst thing. I had to be in control and Travis did everything in his power to take that control away from me. He wasn't doing it on purpose, at least not most of the time. He thought that he was helping.

We lived together so we split the work. I really couldn't handle that because he never went with what I did. I had a plan, a way of doing everything. Ever since I had been a teenager I had a way to do everything and no one ever really fought me on it. Well, not anyone that knew why I had so much control.

My parents, though they didn't really take time to care, and Alex, who did everything in her power to help me even though we were divorced now. The Captain, Travis, and Dr. Ryan had no idea what I had done in the past.

They had no idea how hard I fought every day. They had no idea that I just couldn't fight anyone. I needed to have a little control back in my life and this was the only way I could do it.

Anyway, it wasn't like I was truly working as a cop. I was gathering information on my neighbors. There was no real danger coming to Travis or myself. Everything would be fine for us if I did this.

Once the case was over I'd go back to myself and fix all of this. No one had to know. And since Travis had no idea what to look for or that there was even a problem I just had to be careful and nothing would happen.

Which is how I found myself kneeling in the bathroom as Travis put some leftovers away for his brother. We had just finished dinner and while I did everything in my power to not eat anything I knew that Travis was aware that I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch.

Dinner sloshed angrily in my stomach as I pressed my fingers down my throat. It didn't take long for all the contents in my stomach to be in the toilet. A content sigh fell from my lips. It was good. Everything was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Not very long, but I like it. Hope you do too!

**Warnings: Anorexia/Bulimia. Some cuss words and talk of homosexual relationships.**

I own nothing. Please, review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Travis," Dr. Ryan smiled, "How are you? Where's Wes?"

Ever since this undercover started the Captain and Dr. Ryan decided it would be fro the best to have Wes and I do sessions with the doctor alone. Something about being truthful.

Which I found funny because under normal circumstances we didn't talk. Not that that had really changed. I spoke in circles and Wes only spoke when backed into a corner. Nope, nothing changed at all. Except for Wes.

Wes had completely changed and I couldn't help but be a bit fearful of how much he changed. He rarely fought with me unless it was a complete drag out. He threw himself into his work, which wasn't really surprising, but still.

I had even noticed that he wasn't really eating, but he never did eat a lot. Maybe I was just noticing things that had always been part of him more now that we were living together. And wasn't that a weird thought.

It wasn't that I never thought of what it would be like to just be with Wes. That was why I was doing everything to keep our lives easy. I made sure the place was clean, I helped with groceries, I did the whole 'good boyfriend' thing that I had thought he'd like. Something we wouldn't fight about. I hadn't thought it would basically make the blonde shut down.

And that's what it felt like was happening. Something that I hated more than anything. Wes was this unmovable force that was the opposite of me. When we were separate he was water and I was fire, but when we were together it was like we were battling, destroying everything in our paths.

Yet somehow we ended up building something that was actually pretty beautiful. If we were in to this dark and twisted almost sickening type of beauty that rarely ever came along in the world.

I was into that. At least some of the time. When Wes and I were working together instead of fighting I wanted nothing more than to hold him, kiss him. Maybe I had a bit of a crush on him, something the younger man admitted himself.

Neither of us really thought all that much about it. Hell, even Alex knew it. No one really cared or thought anything would come from it. As weird as it sounded it was just us.

After Wes and Alex's divorce I had actually wondered if I should try my luck with the blonde. Of course I waited awhile, I didn't want it to be a rebound thing. I really did care about Wes.

Sometimes I think I waited too long because before I could even really think about anything Wes and I were going at each other's throats. How was I supposed to start a relationship with my partner if we were always fighting? Literally.

And that's what I wanted. A real honestly relationship. I had truly thought that he and I could make it work. We'd have to take it slow and there would be a lot of trouble, I had never actually tried to do a long-term relationship.

It would take some time, probably more time than either of us actually wanted, but I knew it would work out. It would have worked out. If things hadn't gotten so out of control.

"At work still," I answered sitting across from her, "He said he'll be about ten minutes late. Something about a fire."

"Is he alright?" Dr. Ryan questioned worriedly.

"Yeah. He said everything is fine, but there was a lot of damage. He was the boss there so he has to stay and work things out."

"Alright, that gives us some time to talk. How had everything been with you and Wes?"

Smirking slightly I thought back to everything that had been happening this week. Besides how strange Wes had been acting things were pretty fun. I couldn't believe how much I liked coming 'home' and having someone there.

Having a home-cooked meal. Part of me really didn't want this to end. I didn't want to lose this, but I had a feeling Wes wanted nothing more than me gone. Which actually hurt.

Not that anything in this situation felt good. Wes was the longest relationship I had ever had and at points in time I really wondered just how destructive our relationship was to not only us, but everyone around us.

It was why I was more willing to do this whole therapy thing. I never wanted to end up in any kind of destructive relationship, but I knew that there was something going on with Wes and I didn't really think anything would end badly. The Captain and I would never let us get that far.

No, we weren't abusive. Just bad for each other. Now at least. We'd figure things out. Well, we'd figure it out if Wes would just open up a little. Not something that he was really good at. Though he was trying. I could see that even if no one else could.

Maybe I was a little too hard on my partner sometimes. Truthfully, I just loved seeing that fire in his eyes especially directed at me. I never meant to hurt him anymore than he meant to hurt me.

So what if things between Wes and I were a little heated? It wasn't like anyone truly knew him or I. Actually, it wasn't like Wes and I knew each other. Even when we were friends both of us had this wall up. The fighting started before we could change that.

"What's there to talk about, Doc?" I asked with a smile, "It's Wes and I."

"So you're fighting," Dr. Ryan cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Travis, I don't believe that. What has been going on?"

"Wes isn't acting like himself. I don't know what's going on."

"How is he not acting like himself?"

"Wes doesn't fight with me. He barely talks at all really."

"Could you have done something to upset him?"

"What? No, I've been the perfect boyfriend to him."

"You and Wes aren't actually dating, Travis. Maybe he is uncomfortable."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Wes has a thing for me just like I had a thing for him. We know this and neither of us fight it."

"Then maybe the problem is that he wants more."

Before I could respond Wes walked into the room. Without thinking I let my eyes wonder over the blonde. He looked exhausted. Dark circles were under his eyes standing out more than normal on his almost translucent skin.

I knew I always picked on him for being skinny, but his usually tailored clothing was hanging off his body. It looked like if he lost another pound he would disappear all together. How could I have possibly missed something like this?

My normally angelic, a dark angel, but an angel none the less, looking partner was obviously sick. And he was trying to hide it from me. Why? Was it because of the case? Because he wouldn't be taken off the case unless it was something serious.

Damn it. I was his partner and the guy didn't trust me enough to tell me something as simple as him being sick! How the hell were we supposed to work together when we can't even trust each other with something like that? How could we ever date?

For the rest of the session I found myself steaming at my partner. I hated knowing that he didn't trust me. He was the only one that I really cared about and he was sick without telling me.

He was going through this alone just like he went through everything else alone. Had that been taught to him his whole life or something? Was he really that incapable of trusting anyone?

Maybe it was just me. No, he didn't talk to Alex or Dr. Ryan either and as far as I knew he didn't go out with friends either. Wes was just being his normal stubborn ass self and honestly I was tired of that. I needed the man to talk to me and I had the perfect ex-wife in mind to help me.


	3. Chapter 3

Not very long, but I like it. Hope you do too!

**Warnings: Anorexia/Bulimia. Some cuss words and talk of homosexual relationships.**

I own nothing. Please, review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Travis," Alex blinked opening her door, "What are you doing here?"

Smirking I walked into the house and into the kitchen. It was a little before lunch so Alex was making some food. I sat at the table and watched for awhile as she continued to set everything up.

This whole thing was going to be unpleasant and for some reason wanted to try to keep everything as nice for as long as I could. Of course Alex knew me too well for me to get away with that for very long.

Which was how I now had a very confused glare directed at me. I always seemed to forget that she was good at reading people. Or, at least, Wes and I. Huh. I'm not really sure how I feel about that.

Being close to Wes was one thing, he was my partner, but being close to my partners ex-wife? That was just a little weird. Or maybe it was just weird to me. Not that it mattered. I was here to talk about Wes. Not me.

Ever since my conversation with Dr. Ryan I couldn't get it out of my mind. Was it possible that Wes was acting this way because he wanted more out of our relationship? That all of this was his way of saying he was reading to move on from Alex?

Was that even a good thing? Don't get me wrong. I still want to be with Wes, but no matter what I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. That something was wrong.

Which is why Alex was such a good idea. She had been married to Wes for years. She would have known if something was wrong and if anyone could help me it would be her.

I never wanted to hurt Wes, honestly I had no idea what I'd do if I really and truly hurt the younger man, and if I was wrong about this whole thing he would get hurt. I couldn't lose him.

Maybe this situation was just a little too messed up. For the both of us. I had always had dreams of Wes and I together. Usually of us having sex but sometimes more domestic.

Admittedly, a few of them had come true because of the undercover. Sadly none of the sex one, but the others were nice to have too. I just wanted to know if that was what Wes wanted too.

"Travis," Alex spoke, "What's going on?"

"How did Wes act when you two got together?" I asked calmly.

"If you can believe it he was the sweetest, most romantic man. Sort of an old school kind of romance. Honestly, it was amazing. I loved it. Why?"

"He's been acting weird and Dr. Ryan thought it was possible he wanted more."

"Weird? How?"

"Well, we aren't fighting and he's hiding the fact that he's sick. Which isn't really all that surprising. He is…"

"Hiding that he's sick? Why do you think that?"

"Well, he looks really sick and he's been loosing weight."

"Travis, this is going to sound strange, but has Wes been eating or going to the bathroom right after eating?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Alex looked away from me for a moment and when she looked back there was a sadness about her that I couldn't explain, but at the same time it was almost like she knew what was going on.

Wait, this wasn't about him liking me. No, something was going on and honestly I really didn't want to know what she was going to say. I hated knowing that something back was happening to Wes.

"Wes is anorexic," Alex whispered, "Ever since he was a teenager."

"What?" I questioned staring at her.

"He's been good for years. It only comes out when he's stressed. I noticed during the first year of our dating that he was getting skinnier and he looked sick. Then he started to pull away from me, refused to let me touch him. I had no idea what was going on.

Not until I saw him…Saw him with his fingers down his throat. I begged him to get help, but you know him. He said no. He said he'd be fine as soon as he had control again. It only happened a few times when Wes was really stressed.

I helped him the best I could until I realized that Wes being in control meant only having help when he asked. I messed up a few times and made it worse, but he always got better in the end. I just had to watch him."

"Wait, slow down. Wes is anorexic?"

"Yes. It's why he doesn't eat much. Even when he's fine."

"And you two decided no one needed to know? Do you know how stupid that is, Alex?"

"Of course I know! I did everything I could to get him to tell you or even tell the Captain, but you know Wes."

"Thought I did."

"Travis…"

"I have to go."

Before Alex could say anything I stood up and was out of her house. I couldn't believe that they had left something so important out of Wes's files. Though it was understandable. But to keep it from me? How did it make any sense at all?

It wasn't like I'd run off and tell someone. I'd have Wes's back. I'd help him get through this and make sure he didn't fall off the wagon or at least he'd never be alone. I was his partner damn it!

Shaking my head I go on my bike and drove to our house. Wes was off today and I knew that he would be at home. I needed to talk to him. To get the truth for once. I couldn't let this go.

It was one thing thinking Wes didn't trust me, but him not telling me something like this was completely and utterly unforgivable. He should know me better now. What had he been thinking?

When I got to the house I tossed my helmet on the couch and looked for Wes. I didn't see the blonde around downstairs so I went upstairs to look. I came face to face with the bathroom door.

I don't know why, but I completely forgetting the situation I turned the doorknob and, luckily, found it unlocked. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see though.

On his knees bent over the toilet was the naked form of my partner. His body was shaking as he expelled the last of the food in his stomach. Quiet tears were streaming down his face from what I could only guess was the force from him being sick.

He must not have heard the door open because he brought his fingers to his mouth once more. Though this time nothing but dry heaves happened. I wasn't really sure how I felt about that.

As I looked over him I didn't feel the lust that usually came when I saw my partner. No, this time my stomach felt ill as I looked over the damage done to his body. I could count every notch in his spine.

In fact, I couldn't help but think of Wes as skin and bone. Almost literally. There was nothing on him. How could I have missed this? He was suffering so much and now that he and Alex were divorced he had no one to turn to.

"Tr-Travis," Wes stuttered out falling back so I could see all of him.

I don't know how long I had waited to see the man in front of me naked somewhere outside of my dreams, but I couldn't even begin to enjoy it. The blonde looked so fragile and sick.

I hadn't wanted Alex to being telling the truth. I wanted the whole thing to be some sort of sick joke. That she was lying to me for some reason. I couldn't deny it. Not with the evidence staring at me.

Kneeling next to Wes I placed a hand on his cheek and wiped the tears away. He let out a shaky breath his eyes slipping shut. I wanted to help my partner. I had to help him, but I couldn't do it alone.

Picking up the phone I called Dr. Ryan and waited. As I talked to Dr. Ryan over the phone I hoped Wes would fight or do something, but nothing happened. It was almost like the man was completely gone.

"I got you, Wes," I whispered, "I got you."


	4. Chapter 4

Not very long, but I like it. Hope you do too!

**Warnings: Anorexia/Bulimia. Some cuss words and talk of homosexual relationships.**

I own nothing. Please, review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Hello, Wes," Dr. Ryan smiled looking over my shirtless form.

Nodding from my position on the couch I did my best to resist the urge to cover myself up. Travis had pointed out that Dr. Ryan had to know what was going on so it was for the best that I not put on a shirt.

Saying that I was uncomfortable was an understatement, but I was so tired. I had been tired for days. Weeks really. Just so tired. I couldn't bring myself to fight the dark-skinned man.

Actually that was something I felt a lot lately. So tired of everything. I just wanted to go to sleep and ever wake up. I don't know why. I hated not doing things I had to be productive in everything I did. I'd always been like that.

Except lately. I had no idea what was going on with me. In the back of my mind I knew that was a bad thing, that I should be worried about this, but I honestly had no idea why.

As I sat there I felt myself start to shake. I was so cold. Why was it so cold? Both Travis and I hated the cold. That wasn't right. Travis hated the cold and I had been so cold I was shaking.

I was always like that when I didn't eat. So I didn't fight when my partner wanted it hot. Or fight him at all, but that was besides the point. Right now though it was freezing. Still, I didn't, couldn't move.

That problem was solved when a blanket was wrapped around my shoulders. I looked behind me and saw a worried Travis fixing the blanket. I gave him a confused look, but tugged the blanket closer to me.

Why did Travis look so worried? Had something happened and I just didn't know? Did someone get hurt or something? Was that why Dr. Ryan was here? To tell me someone was hurt?

Blinking a few times I curled into myself hiding my head under the blanket. It was starting to hurt. Everything was starting to hurt. I took a shaky breath and tried to curl tighter.

All of this had to go away. It needed to go away. Then everything would be fine. Everything would be fine as soon as…Wait…What was going on again? Why were Travis and Dr. Ryan in my home?

"Wes," Dr. Ryan spoke resting a hand on my shoulder, "Tell me what today is."

"It's…" I started my voice shaking almost as much as my body, "I don't know."

"Where are we?"

"My home? What's going on? Travis?"

Dr. Ryan moved out of my line of sight only to have Travis take it a moment later. I watched a hand come forward and rest on my knee as the worried expression grew. His lips started to move, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

All I could focus on was how warm his hand was. It was the warmest thing I had felt in a long time. So long. I had to keep the warmth with me. Why couldn't I be that warm? I just wanted to be warm.

Without thinking I reached out and took the hand on my knee in mine. Everything seemed to have slowed down as I tried to pull Travis to me. Normally that wasn't a problem.

The older man was a little stronger than me, but I always held my own against him. This time it was like I didn't have enough strength to even lift my hand. What was going on?

Blinking a few times I tried to figure out what was going on. What was making everything so fuzzy? Unless…Did Travis always look like that? Was he supposed to be out of focus like that?

Maybe my eyes were acting up or something like that. I should really go see an eye doctor. Though I had seen him right before the case had started. Could he have missed something?

"Wes," a voice called, "Wes!"

I could hear my name being called, but I had no idea who was talking or even where the voice came from. It was like I was underwater. My heart started to beat faster as I thought about what was going on.

Was I sick or something? I needed…I needed some air. Something to clear my mind and help my breathe. Going outside had always helped me in the past. It would help me.

I attempted to stand up and get away from everything, but I didn't get very far. Before I could even stand up fully I felt my knees buckle under me and I fell into someone.

I should know who was holding me, shouldn't I? I know I knew them, but I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything as my chest suddenly tightened leaving me panting for breath.

"Wes!" the voice yelled, "Call…Now!"

I opened my eyes as much as I could focusing on the blue eyes staring down at me. Those eyes were beautiful. Why did they look so worried though? Nothing that beautiful should ever look like that.

It was wrong on so many levels. I tried to open my mouth to say something, to comfort those eyes, but instead of speaking a weak wheeze came from me. What was happening?

The world started to fade as I felt myself be lifted, but all I could see were those eyes. Nothing else seemed to matter to me. I just needed to be able to see those beautiful eyes.

Weakly I lifted my hand trying to touch the person connected to those eyes, but I could barely move. Luckily the person seemed to know what I was doing and took my hand into theirs.

I watched as three hands were brought into my line of vision. Two of the hands were dark, strong while the other was pale, fragile. Wait, was that…Was it possible that the pale hand was mine? No, I'd never let myself look so weak.

I had to be strong. For my job, for Alex, for Travis…Travis! That was who the blue eyes belonged to! That didn't make sense. I could never forget my partner. No matter what I cared about the older man. Didn't I? As I thought that the world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Not very long, but I like it. Hope you do too!

**Warnings: Anorexia/Bulimia. Some cuss words and talk of homosexual relationships.**

I own nothing. Please, review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Travis," Dr. Ryan attempted to soothe, "Please, sit down."

I couldn't help but glare at the psychologist like she was crazy when she spoke. She wanted me to sit down after everything that just happened? Oh no, not going to happen.

I wasn't going to sit down or calm down or anything that had to do with 'down' until I knew my partner was okay. And going into the third hour of waiting in his hospital better be soon!

I just couldn't believe it. When Alex told me about Wes's anorexia I thought. Well, right now I have no idea what I thought, but it was no way close to Wes being 'in the hospital'.

Yet here we were because Wes had…What did Dr. Ryan say? Doesn't matter. The point is Wes not eating or forcing himself to be sick messed with his head and he needed help. Not just for the malnutrition either.

Damn it. Wes was really, truly sick. And what was worse was the fact that he did this to himself. There was no way around it. Wes had started not eating on his own and continued this whole thing on his own as well.

No matter the reason it was his fault and I was pissed off about it. How could someone like Wes do something like this to himself? It was the stupidest thing that I had ever seen the blonde do.

My partner was the smart one. He never did things impulsively or anything like that. He thought things through and always had control over…Control. Wasn't that what Alex was saying?

That things like this only happened when Wes was out of control or control was taken from him? And I…I had done that, hadn't I? I took Wes's control away throughout this whole investigation. This was my fault.

I had been trying to help. Sort of. When the whole situation started I figured that it would be for the best if we tried to get along. Of course I couldn't stop myself from messing with him a little.

Buying things that weren't on the list, putting things where they didn't belong, and ignoring the things that I knew Wes wanted done. Just to keep the whole relationship as normal as possible. I never thought anything like this would happen.

Hell, I didn't even know Wes was sick. And that just added to this whole thing. I knew it was wrong and that I was stupid for feeling this, but I was beyond pissed at the younger man.

Him and his tight-lipped way. Not telling anyone what was going on or letting anyone help him. It was his whole fault that any of us were even in this situation to begin with!

"Why didn't he say anything?" I asked aloud, "What didn't he talk to me?"

"I believe there is something in Wes's past that makes him believe talking to people won't help," Dr. Ryan sighed.

"You think he was abused or something?"

"Nothing that big. Maybe him not having anyone to discuss things with. If he felt isolated as a child it is possible that he took that feeling to adulthood."

"And the anorexia? Brought that too?"

"Travis…"

"No. No, tell me, _Dr. Ryan_. Tell me just how insane my partner is."

"Wes is not insane."

"Really? The guy is in the hospital because he was starving himself. How is he sane exactly?"

"Travis, if you do not stop I will ask that you not be permitted to see Wes during his treatment."

Freezing where I stood I looked over at the doctor and saw the seriousness in her eyes. As a point in time I thought she was going to tell the Captain to split us up, but she never did.

She always tried to help us through everything and we never made it easy on her, but she never let that stop her. Now she was threatening to kick me out. This just kept getting worse, didn't it?

"I understand that you're hurting right now, but this is not helping," Dr. Ryan sighed, "We must focus on Wes."

"I just don't get it, Doc. All this time I still don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why doesn't Wes trust me?"

"Why don't you trust him? Dr. Richards, how is he?"


	6. Chapter 6

Not very long, but I like it. Hope you do too!

**Warnings: Anorexia/Bulimia. Some cuss words and talk of homosexual relationships.**

I own nothing. Please, review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Hey, Wes," Travis smiled walking into my hospital room, "What's up?"

Looking up from the book I was reading I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I had been stuck in this room for the past four days trying to get healthy. For the first two days I thought that meant my body, but I knew better now.

They kept me here because they were worried about my mind. Worried about what I was doing to myself. Which I, of course, fought. Until the Captain pointed out I'd lose my job if I didn't get help

So I was stuck here until my shrink and Dr. Ryan decided I could leave. That didn't mean much though. My leaving just meant an out-patient program until I was actually healthy. I thought it was all crap.

I didn't eat when I was stressed. Would they rather I did the opposite and overate? That I was three hundred pounds with all these health problems so I couldn't do my job? It wasn't my fault everyone was overreacting.

The overreacting mostly went to Travis though. He'd show up everyday and give me this look like he thought I'd have disappeared while he was gone. It wasn't like I could go anywhere. I wanted my job back too much.

I just had to convince these people that I was fine. It shouldn't be all that difficult. Nothing was actually wrong with me. I just didn't eat when I was stressed. It wasn't that uncommon of a thing.

"Travis," I spoke as patiently as I could, "You don't have to show up everyday or stay here for hours. I'm fine."

"The treatment's working?" Travis questioned.

"Yeah. Sure. It's helping a lot."

"Really? Because I know you, Babe, and that was sarcastic as hell. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Travis placed the bag he brought on the chair next to the bed before moving closer to me. He stared at me in confusion his eyes darting over my body until they landed on my face.

The eyes bore into mine for a few moments until they widened slightly. They usually only did that when he solved part of a case and a cocky smirk was usually there too. There was no smirk this time.

No, the only thing on the older man face was anger. Where did he get off being angry at me? It's not like he was the one locked up in a hospital against his will being told just how 'sick' he was. This was ridiculous. I wasn't the bad guy in this situation. I didn't need to be here!

"Please tell me you realize you're sick," Travis spoke his voice deathly calm.

"Travis…" I started.

"You're anorexic, Wes."

"No, I just don't eat when I'm stressed. That's all."

"So you become a lawyer than a cop. Good job staying away from stress. Going to be a doctor next?"

"Travis."

"No, this is brilliant, Wes. A real breakthrough. You barely keep food down for two weeks and when I find you with your fingers down your throat you're so out of it you sit there like you have no idea what's going on or who I am. You're barely 120 and according to your doctor you're still having trouble eating. But you know that's perfectly find. Healthy even."

"I'm not anorexic. Anorexic people starve themselves because they think skinny is beautiful or something like that. I don't. I just…"

"Have an unnatural need for control. I got that. And I honestly don't care why other people do it. I care that _my partner_ is doing it"

"You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? I'm overreacting? Okay, next time when this whole thing happens again and you _die_ I'll make sure everyone that's crying and mourning your _death_ know they're overreacting."

"I'm not…"

"Or when you're in the _hospital_ next time and I have to tell people you're _sick_ I'll just forget. Because you're not sick. Not at all."

"You don't have…"

"Or you…"

"I'm not sick!"

"Yes you are! And you'll die if you don't admit it!"

"I. Am. Not. Sick."

"Damn it, Wes. Who messed you up this badly?"

Glaring at the older man I turned away and tried to ignore what he said. I wasn't messed up. Okay, so I was a little messed up, but not sick. Anyway, how can people who aren't there mess you up?

Travis is just being his normal idiotic self. Jumping to conclusions without facts just like he always did. The idiot had no idea what he was talking about and yet he wasn't going to shut up.

"Do you want to die, Wes?" Travis whispered sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What?" I asked staring at the man, "What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me. Do you want to die?"

"Of course not."

"Do you want to not be my partner anymore?"

"Travis. Yes, I want to be your partner."

"Do you want to break my heart?"

"What are you…"

"Because that's what you're doing. This is killing you. Is taking you from me and you don't care. I love you Wes, but I can't be here and watch you kill yourself. Please. Don't make me leave."

Staring at my partner I saw this sadness in his eyes that I had never seen before, but it was the thing under the sadness that had my heart freezing. I saw that what he was saying was the truth.

Travis would leave if I kept doing this. But my partner…Travis would never leave me. No matter how much we tried to hurt each other with words or how many times we threw punches and kicks neither of us thought about leaving.

He was…This whole thing…There was something wrong with me. Travis wouldn't leave unless he really thought he was going to lose me. And I couldn't…I couldn't not have Travis in my life.

"Okay," I whispered staring at him, "I'll…I will try. Just don't…Please don't leave."


End file.
